


Animal Crossing: Three Houses

by Dramaticdragon



Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal crossing AU, Fluff, M/M, from now on all my AC AU fics will be in this one, minimal to no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: I realized I should just be making these into chapters instead of separate works, so here's all my ongoing AC AU fics. Each chapter will have it's own summary
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Animal Crossing: Three Houses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684174
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is a bit self conscious, but he has all the comfort he needs...

Ferdinand sat by the river behind his house, staring at the water. His sad expression reflected back at him. He sighed loudly, scaring off the small shadow of a fish. 

What had gotten the poor dog so worked up? Well…

Earlier in the week, his dear friend Dorothea had come by to visit, and overheard one of Ferdinand’s favorite K K songs playing on his little radio. 

“Oh, do turn that down,” Dorothea requested, “That song is quite _annoying_.”

Later on, when he had gone to say hello to Bernadette while she tended her flowers, he overheard her mumbling to herself about people interrupting her ‘private time’, and Ferdinand was about to turn around and leave her to her privacy, when he overheard:

“It’s just so _annoying_.”

Later still, he was sharing a snack with Lindhart, the poor thing was rambling on about his troubles. 

“And it’s not like I don’t care if he lost his favorite set of dumbbells, but I don’t care! When he gets going, he just talks so much… it’s pretty _annoying…”_

Ferdinand missed the rest of Lindharts musings, including the part where Lindhart realized mid sentence he knew _exactly_ where Caspar left his dumbbells and went to go find them. Instead of following along for the adventure, Ferdinand walked home and sat by his little part of the river. 

Staring… at his _annoying_ reflection. He had such fears for a while, but hearing it so often this week… his taste in music, his tendency to go up to start the conversation, his talkative nature… none of those in direct insult to himself, but relating to him nonetheless. 

Suddenly, his sad wallowing was interrupted by a quiet ‘plop’ on the grass next to him, where Hubert must have silently walked over and sat himself down next to Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand stares at him, waiting for Hubert to say something, context as to why exactly he went all the way over here to sit down, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, Hubert pulled out a fishing rod, and got to work. 

Ferdinand watched Hubert’s little bobber in the water, and it wasn’t until two black basses and a loach later that the silence was finally broken by Ferdinand. 

“Hubert?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I… annoying?”

Hubert was quiet for a moment, then glanced away from the water for only a short moment. 

“Not really.”

“But…”

Ferdinand was trying to find a suitable argument. His music, his tendencies, how much he talks, anything! But it all got tangled up and all that came out instead was:

“But I’m _me._ ”

Hubert turned fully away from the water to look at Ferdinand, then turned and pointedly focused on the water. 

“I don’t find your presence annoying. And I’m often correct.”

Ferdinand blinked. Most people would say “oh no dear, you’re not annoying, we love having you around, you’re such fun!” Or some soft sweet line of encouragement. 

But oddly, Hubert’s was far more comforting.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand share cherries under a tree and that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing happens in this one

Hubert was minding his own business, walking along a small cobblestone path, when he noticed to the side, a golden-red blur shaking a tree.

Ah, Ferdinand.

Hubert left his designated path and walked over to the tree.

“May I ask why you’re shaking trees, Ferdinand?” Hubert asked, when he got close enough.

To Ferdinand’s credit, he didn’t even startle when Hubert showed up.

“I am trying to get the cherries,” Ferdinand explained, pointing up at the tree, “But I just can not seem to get these out!”

Hubert glanced up at the tree. The leaves were pink, in the lovely April spring blossoms, but within the pink was obvious bright red cherries.

“I’ll try.” Hubert said, shaking the tree himself.

Sure enough, three cherries fell to the ground.

“Ah, thank you so much, Hubert!” Ferdinand smiled, picking up two cherries and handing one to Hubert, “Would you like one?”

Hubert nodded and took the offered cherry, but suddenly glanced back to Ferdinand.

It seems like cherries weren’t the only thing shaken from the trees- not one, but two cherry blossom leaves had found their way from the tree to Ferdinand’s head. And they were, of course, very light, so Ferdinand likely had no idea.

Hubert should do something about that, right? Say something, or just grab them out himself. He was about to, truthfully, when he froze before his hand even left the cherry.

Ferdinand looked… rather cute, with cherry blossom petals in his hair…

Ferdinand must have only just noticed Huberts stare, mid-cherry, and tilted his head.

“Are you alright, Hubert?” Ferdinand asked.

Hubert nodded quickly.

“Fine, thank you.” And with that, he quickly ate his cherry.

“I am glad.” Ferdinand said quietly.

After they finished, Hubert sighed, knowing it was his job as Ferdinand’s friend to look out for him.

“Ferdinand, you have…” Hubert began, and then pointed to the top of his own dark head, “Some petals.”

Ferdinand blinked, then understood, and instead of brushing them off, he shook his head quickly.

The petals fell off, but the moment they did, Ferdinand jolted back straight.

“Ah-Sorry! That was surely improper of me to do…” Ferdinand said, blushing shyly.

Yes, shaking like-well, like a dog, was probably not the most ‘noble’ action, but…

“Well, it worked.” Hubert responded, pointing to the petals now on the ground.

“So it did.” Ferdinand said, still slightly stiff, but not as much.

“Would you like the last cherry?” Hubert asked, picking it up off the ground.

Ferdinand seemed back to normal now, and beamed as he nodded.

“I would love it, thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall like! If you want to request ideas of whatever in the comments, please do! :DDD


	3. Tarantula!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snobhia commented and gave me the idea of a story with a tarantula, so here it is! Not much but are these ever 'much'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks snobhia for commenting!

Hubert was the type of person who thrived in the shadows. He was secretive and sneaky, and the darkness fit him just well. Fitting, that he was all black, to blend in with the darkness. So oftentimes, when he went somewhere during the night, other villagers would scarcely notice him- even if he wasn’t trying to be hidden. Such was the case tonight, where Hubert was simply walking around with his bug net late at night, looking around for an Atlas moth. He was having no luck so far, but he was a patient anteater.

He noticed a bright color off to his left, but it wasn’t the wings of a moth- no, it was the fur of Ferdinand.

What is Ferdinand doing out so late? Hubert thought. Usually, Ferdinand was the type to go to bed along with the sun. He was an early riser type.

Hubert noticed the fishing net in his hands, and realized Ferdinand was probably trying to catch a late night fish. Why couldn't he have just asked Hubert to catch it for him, since Hubert is already out at this hour…

But suddenly, Hubert’s fishing thoughts were interrupted as he saw a rather fuzzy brown blur rushing towards Hubert.

A tarantula!

Hubert might not have been the quickest animal on the island, but he had never sprinted so fast in his life. He rushed forward, reeled his net back, and slammed into the ground not even a foot away from Ferdinand’s back.

“Eep!” Ferdinand, ever so composed, squeaked, “What is- Hubert?!”

Hubert could hardly explain himself, since he was so out of breath. He wasn’t exactly out of shape, but it’s not like he was prepared to do an all-out mad dash out of nowhere.

So, in the place of words, he pulled up his net and held the now captured spider.

“Oh dear!” Ferdinand gasped, realizing what had happened, “That was coming towards me?!”

Hubert nodded, and pocketed the accursed thing.

Ferdinand quickly pocketed his own fishing rod and stood up.

“Thank you, Hubert!” He said, a bright yellow star of admiration floating off of his head, “You are wonderful! I do not know what I would have done, had that thing gotten to me!”

“Probably cried,” Hubert joked, now back to a normal heart rate.

“P-Perhaps…” Ferdinand huffed, embarrassed but honest, at least, “Either way- Thank you again, truly!”

Hubert shrugged, trying to look away from Ferdinand and his wellspring of praise.

“Can I repay you?” Ferdinand offered.

Hubert looked at him, a visible question mark appearing by his head.

“I would be honored to make you some tea before bed, if you would like.” Ferdinand said, however, he was already grabbing Hubert’s free hand and tugging him along- loosely enough that Hubert could let go, but they both knew he wouldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment away with other ideas! <3 thank you for reading!!!


End file.
